Much interesting work has heretofore been devoted to the application of foamed treating liquors to textile substrates. Good examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,526, 4,061,001, and 4,099,913. Problems have remained, however, in handling the treating liquor foam effectively during delivery to the substrate and in obtaining an even application of the foam to the substrate.